Halfdan
'Halfdan '''is the brother of Norwegian king Harald "Finehair". Biography Season 4 He arrives in Kattegat in ''Promised, along with the rest of his brothers ships and warriors: 20 ships carrying 600 warriors. When Harald introduced him to Ragnar, he seemed to not care about his presence. Later, his brother and him met Floki and Helga. Halfdan asked the boatbuilder why he has been in conflict with Ragnar despite the great role his longboat did in Ragnar's achievements. Floki answered that it was because he killed his "pet christian" before they drank to their new friendship. In What Might Have Been, Halfdan ambushes the Frankish scouts alongside his brother, and is one of several Vikings seen torturing them by burning them alive. Halfdan even goes so far as to urinate on one of the scouts as he is being burned. Halfdan is seen raiding a small Frankish farm in Death All 'Round with Harald and several other warriors. When the brothers discover the family living on the farm they rape and slaughter them, then burn it to the ground. In The Last Ship, Halfdan battles the Franks alongside Harald and the rest of their warriors. He slays several of them before being shot in the chest by a crossbow. Halfdan is later seen sailing back home with the other Vikings, injured, but still alive. In the years following the defeat at the Second Siege of Paris, king Harald conquered the kingdom of Rogaland, killing king Arnarson and his earl Eyolf. He also defeated King Svein from a unspecified norwegian kingdom. Harald joins Bjorn in his expedition to the Mediterranean sea and assures Bjorn he has no intention of conquering Kattegat. When Bjorn seeks a truce with his uncle Rollo, Harald is captured along with the other Norse leaders. He questions Bjorn's judgement in trusting Rollo. Eventually they are released when Bjorn agrees to allow Rollo to join the expedition. Eventually, the fleet comes upon Algeciras and sacks the city. Floki prevents Harald and Halfdan from murdering praying muslims: Harald directly stops his brother from entering a conflict with Floki. As the fleet returns to Scandinavia, Halfdan presents Harald to Egil. Harald recruits Egil as his agent and indirectly promises to make him earl. Egil begins to infiltrate Kattegat and locate weaknesess in it's defences. As the Lothbroks gather the Great Heathen Army, they ally with them once more. As recruits from all over Scandinavia arrives in Kattegat, Harald spots Ellisif. Halfdan is confused about Harald's nervous behaviour upon seeing Ellisif and encourages him to talk to her Ellisif confesses to Harald that she is already married to a Danish earl, a man of lower social status and fame than Harald. Halfdan pulls a dagger to kill her. Ellisif begs him not to, and Harald lets her go. Later Halfdan suggests that they must kill Ellisif because she has taken Harald's honor. Harald refuses and reveals that he only loves two people: Halfdan and Ellisif. Harald states he will kill all those who threaten her. As the Great Heathen Army lands in Northumbria, Halfdan partakes in the First Battle of the Great Heathen Army. Personality and traits Halfdan is shown to be incredibly cruel, as he takes great pleasure in torturing and killing his enemies. He seems to be the subservient one when compared to his brother Harald, typically speaking only after he does. He is also more unhinched than his brother. Physical appearance Halfdan is skinny and quite taller than his brother. His eyes are black and narrow. His hair are shaved on the left and brushed forward in the right, covering the right side of his face who constantly show a deep and dark look. Appearances fr:Halfdan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Viking Warriors